


Убийство на Бейкер-стрит

by Shae



Series: Будни Бейкер-стрит [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Мой самый первый фанфик про Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона. :)</p></blockquote>





	Убийство на Бейкер-стрит

Утомленный, я вошел в дом на Бейкер-стрит. Холмс сидел перед камином, разглядывая в лупу толстые вены и следы от уколов на левой руке. Я поздоровался, но так как слишком устал, решил сразу подняться к себе и отдохнуть после тяжелого пациента.

Однако Холмс остановил меня:

— Если вы торопитесь к себе, я бы всячески не рекомендовал вам этого, — сказал он, закатывая рукав халата на правой руке.

— Почему? Что-то случилось? — спросил я, останавливаясь и опираясь на перила.

— Дело в том, милый друг… — очевидно, вены его особенно заинтересовали, и он замолчал.

— В чем же, Холмс?

— Ах, да… Дело в том, милый друг, что у вас на ковре лежит труп.

Мне показалось, что я ослышался, и я переспросил:

— Что-что?

— Труп, мой дорогой Уотсон. Довольно неприятное зрелище, доложу вам. Боюсь, что череп размозжен, мозги вытекли прямо на ваш персидский ковер, хотя сам я предпочел не смотреть. Конечно, вам, как военному доктору, к тому же служившему в Афганистане, и не привыкать к подобным… эээ… nature morte, все же я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы повременили.

— А…мм.. позвольте спросить, что, собственно случилось?

Холмс оставил лупу и вены в покое и указал мне на кресло рядом с собой. Я сел. Мой друг молча налил бренди в приготовленные стаканы, и я понял, что разговор будет длинным и неприятным.

— Помните этот таинственный шум вчера и сегодня ночью? Ну вот, это оказался наш маленький друг. Я обнаружил его сегодня в своей комнате, когда поднялся наверх с решением разобрать личные бумаги. Он ускользнул от меня и проник к вам. Надеюсь, вы великодушно простите меня за вторжение, но я посчитал, что это необходимо. Надеюсь, вы не осудите меня. И, так как при мне был мой револьвер, я размозжил ему голову. Возможно, сломаны и другие части его тела.

— О боже, Холмс! Это какое-то варварство! Нужно было задержать этого малого, вызвать полицию…

— Боюсь, Лестрейд не стал разбираться с этим, в сущности, пустяковым делом. — Холмс немного подумал, а потом провозгласил: — Упокой господь его душу, — и выпил бренди до дна.

— Так это Лестрейд лежит у меня на ковре? — я уже перестал понимать что-либо.

— Боже упаси. У вас в комнате находится труп неопознанного субъекта. Боюсь, что личность его так и не будет установлена — его похоронят в общей яме…

— Но это же бесчеловечно, Холмс! — Я знал, что Холмсу в принципе чуждо сопереживание к людям, но такой бессердечности я от него не ожидал.

— Полагаю, что вы правы, милый друг. Однако, оставь я его в живых, он привел бы своих собратьев. Поэтому наилучшим решением для нас будет дождаться возвращения миссис Хадсон из лавки. Когда же ее миссия по уборке вашей комнаты и устранению трупа будет завершена, думаю, вы сможете подняться и отдохнуть.

— Холмс, и вы позволите пожилой женщине заниматься таким делом как вывоз трупа? Ее сердце может не выдержать потрясений, говорю вам это как врач! Нужно вызвать перевозку из морга, санировать помещение…

— Уотсон, при всем моем уважении к вам и животному миру, это слишком много почестей для одного таракана.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой самый первый фанфик про Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона. :)


End file.
